Beyond the Lights
by Mrs. Unpleasant
Summary: Bea is an upcoming singer. She's what every man desires, she's what girls want to be, America's next big thing. But right now, Bea wants to be anyone but herself. In fact, she wants to die, and when Bea has a goal she works hard to achieve it. But, a certain blue eyed security guard might just stop her from reaching her goal, or will it be too late to save her broken self? Fourtris
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:** **Hey guys! So I wrote the first few chapters of this story, but I want to make sure you guys like it before continue. So, I don't know if you guys have seen my other stories, and where I posted my A/N. But, either way I'm still deciding which story to do, based on the reviews and PMs I got it, its mostly a tie, so I might just break it down to favorites and followers. But, anyways I hope you enjoy this new story, its based off he movie Beyond the Lights, but with Divergent characters!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own any of the content in this story except for my future OC's. I don''t any of the Divergent characters, and do not own this plot. All credits go to Veronica Roth and the writers of Beyond the Lights.**

 **Chapter 1**

 _Be my woman girl, and I'll be your man_

 _be my woman girl, and I'll be our man_

I finish performing my new song with David Guetta; "Hey Mama" and all i can hear is the roaring sound of the crowd. It's deafening, and I feel as if my eardrums might burst. After saying a quick thank you to the crowd, David and I walk of the stage. I ignore all my crew members, and just continue the path leading outside the stadium, where my ride waits. As soon as I hop in the car followed by my main bodyguards Peter and Eric, I am bombarded with voices.

"That was an amazing show, Bea!"

"You did really good tonight."

"The crowd was on fire!"

"Yeah you really kill-"

"Get out now, please and thank you." I cut them off before they can anymore. I'm really just not in the mood for anybody to talk to me. They all stare at me, so I give them a cold glare and they jump out of the car and head back into the stadium, all except my best friends; Christina and Eric.

"Look, I'm not trying to be rude, but please just don't even talk to me right now." They oblige, and don't speak for the rest of the ride. I stare at the window, looking at beautiful city light of Los Angeles. Soon enough, we arrive at the hotel, and i hop out of the car without saying a single word, but of course as soon as my foot touches the ground I am bombarded by the paparazzi.

"Bea, is it true you and David are hooking up?"

"Are your new songs the same style as the others?"

"Is it true that you almost fired your aunt, as you manager?"

"What's up with your new look tonight?" I tune them out after that one, and continue to walk, honestly wondering the same thing. I thought tonight would be like any other night, I dress up in some slightly revealing outfit, and sing some lame songs about sex and drugs…you know, the usual. But, tonight was actually different, and not exactly a good different either. Sure, I still sang my usual meaningless, crappy songs, but this time my look was different. They had me dye my hair a lilac purple, with dark blue highlights and hair extensions down to my butt. I had on a black leather skirt that they had pulled up past my bellybutton and barely covered my butt, an extremely tight, purple strapless shirt, with a pair of knee-high black biker boots to go with it. Basically, I looked like a stripper, instead of a musician. I am extremely pissed off because I specifically told the I didn't want to look like this, but apparently its "all about making money baby". This whole night has been terrible, and now all I want to do is get away from the world. I walk down the hall to get to my hotel room, Christina and Eric right behind me. I spot the security guard standing by my door, and quickly walk up to him to whisper "Don't let them in my room, tonight I don't want company." He nod his head, and I walk into my room, faintly hearing him telling them to go before the door shuts completely. The glare of a half empty bottle of wine catches my attention immediately, I know I shouldn't but right now I couldn't care less. I grab the bottle and start drinking while making my way to the balcony, were on the 7th floor, and the view is breathtaking. The more I drink, the louder the voices become. It gets to the point where I've drunk so much, the voices are all that I hear. People telling me to do this, dress like that, to act like this, dance like that, and sing like this. I'm so _sick and tired_ of all this shit, so i let it all out. I sob as loud as I possibly can, tear after tear runs down my face, and I don't think they'll ever stop. There's a deep pain inside my chest, I feel it slowly spreading throughout the rest of my body. My head throbs, my vision blurs, and soon all I can see is the railing of the balcony. I hear nothing but the voices in my head, and all I feel is an immense pain. I try to think about my parents, and all the happy memories we had back when they were alive. I think of my brother, back when we were still siblings. I miss them all so much, and suddenly it al just becomes to much. I faintly hear the sound of the hotel door opening, but I'm already sitting on the railing. I don't remember walking or climbing over here, but I can't bring myself to get down, even as I hear the screams of my aunt. I can't make out what she's saying, so I turn around only to see the security guard standing there with her. He looks scared…worried, almost as if he could care. I turn around, and prepare myself to jump. The sound of cars beeping their horns, and people's voices suddenly make their way up to my ear. It's loud, too loud for me to think. I feel a presence near me, and look at the man right behind me.

"Don't do it ma'am, please just come back over."

"Why? I mean what's the point anymore, my family is gone, my music label treats me like a prisoner, and nobody sees me."

"I see you."

"No, not like that. You see me, but you don't _see me_. You don't know who I really am, no one truly sees me. So what's the point?"

"Trust me, I see you. I know who you really are, so please come back over, for me." He takes a step towards me, and I panic. I jump.

 **Author's Note:** **Hope you all enjoyed the first chapter, I'm a bit rusty right now, but I promise my writing will improve as the story progresses. Please leave comments and ideas in the reviews, thanks Graham Crackers!**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

I close my eyes, and prepare for the impact of my body hitting the hard cement, but after a few seconds it still doesn't happen. I open my eyes, only to find a hand gripping my wrist, and a pair of intense blue eyes staring back at me. I close my eyes again, and try to focus on getting him to let go, but am broken out of my thoughts by a deep voice,"Stop, don't let go. I see you! _I see you_." My eyes snap open, and I can hear the sincerity in his voice.

"Grab my hand!" I hesitate, but eventually grab his hand, and he pulls me up and over the railing. We lock eyes, and just sit there in silence.

"Bea…Bea, come on!" I feel my Aunt Jeanine sink her nails into my skin and drag me into my room. My body is numb, and my vision is blurry…everything is hazy. I faintly hear her yelling at me, but can't make out the words until she grabs me and shakes me viciously.

"Beatrice, listen to me! What happened tonight, had to be a mistake. You have worked too hard to ruin it all in one night, do you understand me? Tell me it was a mistake." The pain in my chest is back, but I push it aside and whisper back,"I understand, and it was a drunk mistake, I promise. It will never happen again."

"Good, let's hope your career isn't ruined by this mistake." She glares at me, before walking out of the room, and leaving me alone with my thoughts. I change into my pajamas, and curl into my bed, ready to cry myself to sleep.

I am woken up by a pair of clothes being thrown at my face, Aunt Jeanine standing at the foot of my bed.

"Get up, you have a press conference today, so you can set the record straight." I nod my head silently, and begin to get ready. I put on the skin tight white dress, with black birds on it, and the sky high back heels to match. I don't even want to glance at myself in the mirror, too scared of what I might see. Christina walks in to put on my makeup, and I refuse to even look her in the eyes, too ashamed of how I acted last night. Aunt Jeanine is right, if I want to be successful I can't have screws like that. I have to be strong, if not for myself, then for Miles and Caleb. They're the only close family i have left. Miles is my 9 year old little brother, he lives our Grandparents, and I used to until Aunt Jeanine became my legal guardian. Caleb is my 23 year old brother, who lives with our Grandparents too.(Tris is 22 btw) I was only 16 when they died, and they were only 17 and 3. My mom and dad were heading to the store, and Caleb went with them…he insisted that he needed to some supplies for a school project. It was my day to make dinner, so I stayed behind with Miles. Forty-five minutes later I got a call from the hospital telling me that my parents had died in a car crash, and Caleb was in a coma. Needless to say, Caleb woke up, but he woke up with no memories and the inability to walk. Fuck, he didn't even remember his own name. Long story short, I ended up becoming a famous singer, and am now the main provider for this family. Which is why I can't quit, I need to do this for them and for my deceased parents. So when the reporters star questioning me, and accusing me of suicide, I force myself to lie,"I didn't try to kill myself, I promise. I was drunk, and wasn't thinking straight. I guess this is a lesson to the kids; don't drink on balconies!" The press let out small, little chuckles before calling up Officer Eaton.

"Sir, is it true that Bea was drunk?"

"You saved her, was it a suicide attempt?"

"How does it feel to be a hero?"

He takes a deep breath, glancing at me before answering with uncertainty laced through his voice, "From my perspective, Bea had definitely had a few drinks in her system. No, I don't think it was a suicide attempt, just a drunk girl having too much fun. But, I don't consider myself a hero, I was just doing my job." He walks off the stage, ignoring the other questions being thrown his way. I make a rash decision, and decide to follow him out of the room.

"Hey, wait!"

"Look, let's just stop. I don't know how it is living the Hollywood life, but in the real world, we don't just attempt to jump off a balcony, then call it a drunk mistake."

"I know, and I'm sorry. But, I can't tell them the truth, I can't ruin my career, I have worked too hard for this!"

"No, just listen okay?! Last night, you were ready to jump off of that balcony, ready to die, and-"

"And you were there telling me that you see me. So, tell me Officer Eaton, what do you see?" We both go silent for a moment, before he looks me straight in my eyes saying, "Nothing." My Aunt Jeanine walks in, and gestures for me to come back in the other room. The rest of the conference goes by in a blur, and before I know it were back in the car headed to the house. Aunt Jeanine must have something to do, because she just has the driver drop me off by myself. As the car drives away, I start to cry until I notice a familiar car in my driveway. I run inside as fast I can in these heels, and as soon as the door is open a small child is attacking me with a hug. I look down, and see his familiar brown hair. A pair of pale green eyes stare up at me, giving me the toothiest smile possible. I pick him up, and cary him into the giant living room where Caleb sits in his wheelchair, and my grandparents sit on the couch. I walk over and give them all hugs. We catch up for a bi, before I excuse myself to go lay down. Not long after getting into the bed, I feel Miles crawl in next to me, and wrap his arms around my waist.

"I missed you Bea."

"I missed you too, Miles."

 **Author's Note:** **Hey guys! I'm done working, and I should be able to write more often now. But anyways, heres few things to say. First off, I'm going to change the rating on this to M, because of future scenes. Second, yes I now this isn't exactly like the movie, and there are a lot of different things. But, I want to kinda make it my own, like I'm mostly going to stick the original, but I want to change her background and stuff like this, since it is a Divergent Fanfiction. Third, I know I haven't updated 'I Blame You' yet, but I've decided I want to get farther in this before updating the other one. But anyways, hope you all enjoyed this chapter! Please don't forget to review, favorite, and follow!**

 **Bye!**

 ** _~Mrs. Unpleasant_**


End file.
